i'm Confused!
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: Sam's confused as her feelings for Freddie start to freak her out. She confides in Carly for some good old fashioned boy ranting! But how does Freddie find out? One shot SEDDIE!


"Hey, Carls! Toss me that banana!" Spencer exclaimed. He was working on his Banana Split sculpture. It was made up of one side of pink bananas, and one of yellow, with chocolate and vanilla ice cream in the middle.

Carly got up from the couch, putting her magazine down on it. She picked up the pink banana, walked to Spencer and handed it to him.

"Thanks!" He shouted.

"No problem," She laughed. She turned around just in time to see the front door burst open.

Sam was standing there, her hair a mess and knotty; there was stress written all over her.

"Whoa, Sam, what's wrong?" Carly asked.

Sam ran inside, slamming the door behind her, and plopped down on the couch. "I'M CONFUSED!" She yelled.

"Why?" Carly asked, laughing in shock.

Sam looked around desperately and saw Spencer. She jumped up, grabbed Carly's hand, and ran up the stairs with her to the iCarly studio.

"Sam, why are we in the iCarly studio. And why are you confused?"

"We're in the iCarly studio because I need to tell you something!"

"Is this something the reason you're confused?"

"Yes!"

"All right!"

Sam looked at the ground.

"Sam, why are you confused?" She insisted.

Sam looked at the ceiling, over at the window, at the car she was sitting on, everywhere, all while opening and closing her mouth, not being able to say what she had to.

"Oh, Sam, just say it!"

She looked at her hands and mumbled something.

"What?" Carly asked, stepping forward.

"I think I might like Freddie." She repeated, still quietly, looking up a little.

"WHAT!"

"Please don't make me say it again!"

"You like Freddie?!" She yelled.

"Hey! _Think _and _might_ are key words in that sentence!"

"Well, when did you starting _thinking_ you _might_ like Freddie?"

"Since he hit puberty." She said quietly and looked at Carly from under her hair.

Carly could tell Sam was uncharacteristically wanted to pour her heart out about what she liked about Freddie.

"Go ahead."

"Oh my God! His voice, it's all deeper now, and…," She paused awkwardly.

"What?" Carly asked, enjoying this.

"Hot! Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that."

"Don't worry. I know there's more, Sam, just spill. It'll help you feel better." Carly said as she discreetly made her way over to Freddie's camera -he'd left to film iCarly later that night- and turned it on.

Sam took a deep breath.

"And…he's all muscular now and his hair looks really nice! And he wears that cute necklace. You know I find man jewelry attractive! And that face…I used to hate it, but now it's like every time I look at him, I get this freaky feeling in my stomach, all jumpy! I'm so confused! And he's so nice! So unlike me, which is why he'll never like me. But…I think I want him to! Ugh! What do I do? Carly, help me!"

Carly, having watched Sam thrash around screaming out her feelings, had an amused smile on her face, standing out of the camera's shot.

"Okay. Say it in a few sentences. Just wrap up what you just said, and maybe you'll figure it out."

Sam looked confused, but obliged, sitting back down on the hood of the car seat.

I think Freddie's hot and nice…and…I like him." She gasped, and covered her mouth.

"There ya go. You've admitted it. Doesn't it feel better?" Carly asked.

"Kinda. But, I swear, if you tell anyone about this, I'm pouring cheese on your head."

"I won't tell." Carly smiled, turning off the camera. "I think you should."

"What?" Sam deadpanned.

"I think you should tell Freddie how you feel." She repeated.

"He'd laugh in my face! He loves you; he'd never fall for someone like me."

"Opposites attract, though." Carly reasoned. Sam didn't seem to be listening though. She was clutching her stomach, with a longing look on her face.

"What now?" Carly sighed.

"…I wanna kiss him." Sam admitted, fiddling with a loose thread on her pants.

"What?! I just find out a second ago you actually _like _Freddie, and now you want to kiss him? Slow down, gosh!"

"I'm sorry! I'm not used to feeling this…girly!"

Later that night, Freddie was uploading the clips from iCarly he'd taped onto his computer for later editing.

When his computer announced all clips from today had been uploaded, Freddie disconnected the USB from his computer.

He scrolled through all the screen captures the clips had made in his editing software. He saw one he didn't recognize:

There was Sam in the iCarly studio. She looked distressed and absolutely confused. She looked like she was about to cry, actually. This surprised Freddie; he'd never seen anything other than Sam's tough exterior. Carly wasn't in the shot; Freddie didn't know where she could be.

Out of curiosity, he clicked on the clip, and switched to full screen mode to watch comfortably.

He watched as Sam took a breath.

"And…he's all muscular now, and his hair looks really nice!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. She started to pace back and forth.

_She's just rambling about some stupid guy._ Freddie thought confused. He was about to click out of it, but suddenly, something Sam screamed caught his attention.

"And that face…I used to hate it, but now it's like every time I see him I get this freaky feeling in my stomach, all jumpy!" She exclaimed, flailing.

_Nah. San hates tons of people. Shut up, Freddie's Brain. _He commanded.

Sam continued to fail and scream out her feelings. She was much more vulnerable than she'd ever been. Or let him see, anyway.

He heard Carly's voice off camera, asking her to sum up all her feelings in a few sentences.

Then, Sam uttered the words that turned Freddie's life upside down:

"I think Freddie's hot and nice…and…I like him."

Freddie felt as though he were in a parallel universe. His was spinning, he couldn't tell up from down or left from right.

Sam LIKED him?

What the heck! She's always hated him, and picked on him, and called him annoying!

Vaguely, he could hear Sam threatening to pour cheese on Carly if she ever told anyone.

Freddie's heart thumped, echoing through his silent room, as he rewound the clip to the beginning. Something about knowing all those compliments- all the things Sam found…hot (!)- were about him caused his stomach to flutter uncontrollably.

He watched the clip again and again. He watched Sam jump and rant, all flustered and confused. Her blonde curls bounced on her back each time she moved. Suddenly, Freddie realized: Sam was beautiful.

That tough thing was just her exterior. On the inside she was a vulnerable soul, and actually had a heart.

An IM interrupted Freddie's rambling thoughts. The window popped up over Sam's beautiful face, and Freddie moved it so he could see the paused image of her thinking dreamily…about HIM!

**Its Carlzz: **did you see it?

**Tech_Monster: **yup.

**Its Carlzz: **she told me she wants to kiss you.

Freddie's heart leapt, jumping up into his throat, and then falling down to his stomach.

**Tech_Monster: **She's still at your house?

**Its Carlzz: **yeah, in the studio.

**Tech_Monster: **be right there.

He jumped up from his desk and bolted out of his apartment in a frenzy, across the hall, ignoring his mother's screams.

Carly opened the door just as Freddie was about to run into it.

"Studio?" He asked, out of breath.

"Yeah," She replied. Freddie began to run to the stairs, but Carly redirected him. "Take the stairs; catch your breath."

He tried to say "good idea", but all he could manage was a wheeze, and a point in Carly's direction as he hopped on the elevator.

Sam sat on the beanbag chair closest to the door, facing the wall. She was in Freddie dream land.

She heard the elevator ding, but didn't even turn around, loving her newly-not-in-denial fantasies.

"Sam?" She would know that voice anywhere; especially since she'd just been fantasizing about it.

"Freddie?"

She stood up abruptly, and turned around, stepping around the beanbag chair.

Before she could tell what was happening, Freddie's lips were on hers.

At first she was shocked, but then sighed, melting into Freddie's arms.

Really not aware of it, her arms wound their way around his neck.

They slowly pulled away. Sam felt completely weak in the knees and fell backwards, landing on the beanbag.

"Wow." She sighed/squeaked.

Freddie chuckled, holding out his hand and helping her up.

"I like you, too." Freddie smiled.

"But-I-how'd you find out?!" Sam floundered.

"Carly taped your whole rant on how _hot_ I am!" He teased lightly.

Sam glared at him, then grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the studio.

"WHERE'S THE CHEESE?!"


End file.
